Anthropromorphis
Anthropromorphis ist eine Band die im Juni 2010 in Oberursel gegründet wurde. Bandmitglieder waren anfangs: * Mitbandgründer und Schlagzeuger Marco (Maggi) * Mitbandgründer und Sänger (anfangs noch Rhythmusgitarre) Lucas (Spotti) * Mitbandgründer und Leadgitarrist Dennis * Mitbandgründer und Keyboarder Philipp Da noch eine Person an der Bassgitarre fehlte holten die vier Männer Lisa noch dazu, die auch als Sängerin eingesetzt wurde. Es sah nun wie folgt aus: * Sängerin/Bassistin : Lisa * Growls/Rhythmusgitarre : Lucas * Leadgitarre : Dennis * Keyboard : Philipp * Schlagzeug : Marco Die ersten Songs Da sie sich nicht ganz einig waren was für eine Musik Richtung machen zogen sie sich für fast ein Monat in ihren Bandraum zurück. Dabei entstanden die ersten drei Songs: 1. 2012 2. Hanniball 3. Rich and Famous Dennis stinkt !!! Deine grammatikalischen Fähigkeiten lassen zu wünschen übrig lg Lucas hahah :D seit wann existiert diese seite? ^^ Lg Dennis Da March of Death eher in Richtung Death-Thrash Metal ging und Hanniball auch war es doch sehr ungewöhnlich das Rich and Famous in Punkrock Richtung ging. Aber so hatten sie schon mal Drei Songs und Sie einigten sich weiter in Richtung Death-Thrash Metal zu gehen In diesem Lied Äußeren Sie sich über Menschen mit Viel Geld und alle die Menschen andere Ausnutzen. Das war ihnen nicht genug, als sie Mitte Juli 2010 die Bestätigung für ihren Ersten Gig erhielten zog sich die band für mehrer Wochen täglich in Bandraum zurück. Aber die Probleme ließen nicht lange warten! Nach dem Rausschmiss der Bassistin und Sängerin Lisa und dem Plötzlichen Verlassen des Keyboarder Philipp war die Erste Bandkriese im Raum der Jungs. Der Ersatz Nach dem Plötzlichen aus der Zwei Fanden die Restlichen Bandmembers Schnell Ersatz. Ein paar tage nach verlassen der zwei ex-Bandmembers zog Chris als Bassist sich mit in den raum zurück. Die Gesangsstimme übernahm Lucas und ließ seinen Job an der Rhythmusgitarre nun weg. Nach Anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten hat es Schließlich geklappt die ersten Songs konnte Chris nun auch und sie Konnten an Weiteren Songs Arbeite. Song auf Song Drei Wochen später waren die nächsten 2 Songs Fertig. 4. Dusty Skull 5. Beauty and the Beast In Dusty Skull hörte man Eindeutig wie die Stimme des Sängers Lucas hinaus kam. Laute Growls und Schnelle Gitarren Riffe waren haupt dieses Liedes. Als Dennis auf die Idee kam eine Ballade zu schreiben waren alle erst mal stutzig. Aber daraus entwickelte sich doch eine Ballade mit viel Gefühl und doch harten Growls. Rhythmusgitarrist Schnell merkten die Vier Jungs das es mit einem Gitarristen nicht klappte und suchten zwischendurch immer wieder nach einem Rhythmusgitarrist. Auf einem Konzert in Oberursel nahmen die Jungs einen Freund des Leadgitarristen Dennis auf. Von nun an war Vlady mit an Board der jetzt Fünf Köpfigen Crew. Es sah nun Wie folgt aus: * Gesang : Lucas * Leadgitarre : Dennis * Rhythmusgitarre : Vlady * Bass : Chris * Schlagzeug : Marco So war die band Perfekt für die Jungs und nun Brachte Rhythmusgitarrist Vlady das 6 Lied mit. Dennis war ein Wenig Skeptisch da der Text viel zu lang seiner Meinung nach war. Alles war doch irgendwie perfekt nach 1 Woche war auch die Grundlage für The Heavy Cross of Knowing All geschaffen. Sie merkten alle das sie nur noch wenig zeit zu dem Auftritt hatten und schafften in nochmals einer Woche das Lied Creatur of Darkness. Von nun gehörten auch, 6. The Heavy Cross of Knowing All 7. Creatur of Darkness zu ihrere Setlist. Kurz vor dem Großen Auftritt Es war vollbracht, die setlist Stand für den Ersten großen auftritt und es konnte losgehen. Doch wie es kommen musste, hatte die band eine Zwangspause von 2 Wochen Einlegen müssen. Leadgitarrist Dennis der Anfang August in Wacken war brachte von dort eine Grippe mit und auf einmal waren alle anderen auch an dieser Grippe erkrankt. Nach endlich Zwei Wochen und mehreren Überlegungen den Gig abzusagen rauften die Fünf jungen Musiker sich wieder zusammen und zogen sich wieder fast eine Woche lang un-unterbrochen in den Proberaum zurück. Wikilinks - Wikis & Websites mit Artikeln zum Thema '' (Trage hier dein Wiki mit Link zum Artikel ein, wenn du ebenfalls einen Artikel zum Thema hast oder du diesen Artikel in dein Wiki exportiert hast)'' * Website/XY-Wiki: Artikelname Social Networks Netzwerke Blogs Twitter |title=Infos über bei Twitter |subtitle= }} Wikipedia * Autoren: Anthropromorphis angelegt am 06.09.2010 um 02:30 Kategorie:Rockband Kategorie:Deutsche Band Kategorie:Alle Artikel